District Four
by home-made-pipe-bombs
Summary: Percy Jackson was so close to defeating Kronos. But as a last ditch attempt to get rid of the demigod, He sent Percy into the future... Far into it. Percy wakes up in a strange place not knowing what happened or where he his...
1. Chapter 1 (New Beggings)

**In which our heroes journey begins**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's or Suzan Collins' Characters or Plots.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I opened my eyes only to find darkness.

I quickly begin to realize that I am in salt water currently, and not only that,butquite warm salt salt water as well.

I look up to still see the moon is above and its light filtering down through the water.

My eyes trained on my only source of light as I swam towards the surface.

As I breached the water and clambered upon the dock, I noticed several things. One of which was the numerous fishing boats that looked rather elegantly built. I also saw the faint outline of a small city a little bit farther inland. I was quite easily  
/able to assume that this was a fishing village or city... Whatever you call it.

Lastly on all of the fishing boats was a great insignia that showed an anchor with these words below it.

DISTRICT FOUR

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I just really wanted to start the story, but I promise longer chapters in the Future.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Answers)

The bright sun shone upon the town as the morning began.

I awoke on the dock in sort of a daze. I stood up ahakily, and looked around. Well my location hasn't changed. There goes my hope of it being a dream.

"What the hell is going on." I muttered under my breath, as I hurried to find some answers.

I jogged across the dock I realized that it must be a strange site to see a 16 year old running about on a dock with quite unruly black hair and looking very frightened at that and wearing strange clothes.

I grabbed a fishermen who was standing nearby a fishing boat by his jacket sleeve who was quite taken aback by it.

"Where am I ?!" I growled at him. "d-di-district Four! Panem!" he stuttered "what year is it?!" I pressed further. "Are-Are you crazy?!" he managed, with fear creeping into his voice. "Just Answer the goddamn question!" "2137 C.E. ! please don't hurt me..." he finished as he raised is arms up as if shielding himself from a blow.

I let him go and backed up taking in the information I just recieved. No way... Its... Its... Its 110 years in the future. That means that Kronos must've sent me into the... The future. That also means. Nononono NO. My mind raced as I thought of Annabeth and Grover and Thalia and all of my freinds and realized, they-they're gone... They're all gone.

I raced down the dock with tears welling up I kept telling myself, they're gone but there isn't anything you can do but move on. You have to move on. Of course it wasn't working. But I did manage to stop the tears that had begun to roll down my cheeks.

As I took in my surroundings I noticed that it wasn't just a singular dock. It was a huge harbor.

A great light house stood tall on the coast, but if the tide were to come in, would be isolated by the ocean.

Small fishing shops and bakeries and things like that, adorned the smaller marina to the north of the harbour. Beyond those are what appear to be houses and apartments, or at least the equivalent of them.

But then I noticed something curious (as if waking up under water 110 years in the future wasn't weird enough). There are people all over doing what appears to be... Sentry duty perhaps? They were clad in white body armor with helmets and to top it off, had black visors that hid their face from view. They were armed with extendable batons and some sort of pistol I've never seen before. Then again, why would they be using glocks still 100 years later. But it did give me an idea of the type of law enforcement the had around here.

All right so far all I know about this place is that it's a fishing community, its called District Four, part of someplace called Panem, and is under some sort of Marshall law. Well shit. That's still not alot of information.I cursed in ancient greek, which got me a few strange looks from the people passing by.

At this point I decided I could maybe get more information by talking normally to the locals. Or even get a place to stay for the time being.

But that, requires money. Something I don't exactly have alot of. I then had a brilliant... Well no, more like semi-brilliant idea. I could get a job as a boat hand. Yeah that's what ill do.

I then decided to go around begging for work around the harbor... Not my proudest moments. The saviour of Olympus begging to work as a boat hand. But you gotta do what you gotta do.

I eventually was hired by a captain by the name of Henry Barr. He captained a large fishing vessel called _the Pegasus._ A fitting name for a ship that I'm going to be working on.

Beat part about the job is that it gives me food and living quarters. It wasn't very interesting work but it got.me food and shelter.

-Time skip (one week)-

As I stepped off the ship and onto dry land I heard a woman talking to her child.

"Dont worry about the reaping, Sam. Your name is only in there once this year. You'll be okay. You won't be chosen."

What the hell is the reaping?

I rushed back to the boat and into the living quarters. I saw my bunkmate Galen, who was sharpening a wicked looking knife.

"Hey Galen, umm, what exactly is the reaping?" he just stared quizzically at me and finally said "How the hell do you not know what the reaping is?! You should've been entered in it 4 times by now!" I quickly thought of excuses but found none. " I, ah, ah... Would you believe me if I told you I washed ashore a little over a week ago?" I responded with a worried smile." He scoffed and said "whatever kid. Point is that it's a drawing selecting two kids to go to the hunger games. A 'game' where 24 children fight to the death. Sometimes people will 'volunteer as tribute' but usually people are chosen against their will. Its sick but it seems only people outside the Capital know that" he sneered.

I nearly gagged as I learned this information. What kind of sick twisted government does this to its citizens?A corrupt one.

"W-Whe-When is it?" I asked shakily. Galen responded with a sadness in his eyes "you have two days."

 **Hey hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review. Thanks**

 **\- home-made-pipe-bombs**


	3. Chapter 3 (Reality Hits Hard)

**The Day of the reaping**

I stood at the back of the crowd, waiting for IT to begin.

the 'Escort' for district fourin her fancy clothes, and heavy blue makeup and hair with sonni h product caked on, that it probably weighs ten pounds, stood in front of a chrome microphone, and gave a 'bright' smile that no one was happy to see which didn't seem to dampen the escort's spirits.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds.be ever in your favor. I am Mia Sharpe the Escort of the tributes of district four. Today one young man and one young women will be chosen to bring honor to their district or die trying." She finished the last part slower than the rest, conveying at least some pity for the tributes.

"Ladies first," she said hesitantly, as she slowly reached into a glass bowl and plucked a slip of paper taped shut. She gently removed the black adhesive, and recited the name "Olivia Thorne."

A thin girl with raven black hair, who looked to be the age of around 17 slowly walked slowly towards the front stage as the crowd parted for her. A woman, presumably Olivia's mother, could be heard sobbing in the backdound. " NO! Not my baby!" she cried.

Olivia stood next to Mia with a look of fear across her face. I still can't believe that a government would do this to its people. I shook my head in sadness for the girl up there.

"And now, for the boys," she said as she drew a slip of paper. "Christopher Doyle" she read.

A young boy who looked around 12, with a frizzy orange afro and freckles, had a look of absolute terror on his face as he started walking forward. That's it. I won't stand for this, I won't let a little kid be slaughtered.

With scowl on my face I raised by hand and yealled "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I finished staring daggers at Mia, even though it wasn't exactly her fault.

"It appears we have a volunteer!" Mia stated with uncertainty in her voice.

I stormed over to the stage and climbed on top of it and had a look of pure hatred upon my face.

"What's your name?" Mia asked my expectantly."Percy Jackson" I replied coldly.

Mia turned to the crowd and said with a smile "Give it up for District Four tributes, Percy Jackson and Olivia Thorne!" no one smiled back or clapped. They simply looked at us with a sadness in their eyes.

We were quickly ushered over to the... Actually, what the hell is that? Some kind of train? It seemed to float above the tracks. The chrome body of the 'train' was smooth an aerodynamic bullet shape and looked like it was extremely fast.

My eyes flickered sound constantly as Mia ushered Olivia and be up the steps of the train and into the belly of the silver beast.

As I sat down onto a bench at the front of the train, the gravity of the situation I'm currently in became very evident. Shit.

In about 4 days it so, I'm going to be on an arena with 23 other people im going to have to kill, or face death.

I was taken out of my deep dark thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Finnick Odair, your mentor."


End file.
